Love and Lust
by Cold Colors
Summary: Lust has taken a liking to Jack Frost. He's a challenge, and we know how much lust loves a challenge. Jack/OC Post-Movie
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Just a random plotbunny that hopped into my head. There will be smut and there will be plot. :3

I may or may not make some edits to that last part, I'm not completely happy with it.

BTW Unoriginal title is unoriginal.

* * *

**~ Love and Lust ~**

By: Cold Colors

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

Summary: Lust has taken a liking to Jack Frost.

He's a challenge, and we know how much lust loves a challenge.

Jack/OC Post-Movie

Warnings: Sex, Smut, Innuendos, Etc.

Pairing: Jack/OC-Lust

* * *

Lust was currently laying belly down on a fluffy pink tinged cloud, her hands resting under her face and her elegant feet swinging behind her. She peered through the clouds down at the seemingly young spirit of winter. He intrigued her, he was eternally on the cusp of adult hood yet he was so unbelievably pure, just like the snow he made fall, completely Innocent and untouched in every way.

Not many at his age—physically speaking—could resist the needs and feelings she pushed into them. But he could, he ignored every kind of lust she threw at him and that drew her in, he was a challenge, and to Lust challenges were unbelievably attractive, not to mention that so was he. She giggled to herself and sighed dreamily as the plush cloud beneath her drifted after the man boy that was now hopping along roofs spreading joy and snow.

She drew her fingers to her lips and seductively bit one. What would it take to make Jack give up his innocence? Oh, don't get her wrong, she loved his purity, but purity was made to be tarnished, and what better way than to tarnish something than with lust. She knew any of her siblings could taint possibly taint his purity but they'd never be able to do it as beautifully as she could, in her opinion.

Not to mention that she _wanted_ him, _ lusted _after him even. Oh how she wanted to run her dainty fingers over that youthful face and kiss those pale pink lips. He was _so_ forbidden, MiM would have a fit if she dared touch him, he was the Guardian of Fun and Innocence after all. But oh how she wanted to have him all to herself, oh how she wanted to tempt him with her sins. Though she didn't _have_ to listen to MiM, as she was a sin and not a Guardian, she did heed his requests once in a while.

She shivered in delight, the forbidden fruit never looked sweeter as he asked the wind to carry him.

Suddenly her pretty lips twisted into an ugly scowl, Jack was going to _Toothiana's_ palace—she practically spat the name in her mind. Rage and jealousy grew within her belly as her cloud continued to follow the pale spirit, he was _hers_. The silly fairy needed to understand that, deep within her she knew that the other guardian only had motherly feelings towards the boy, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't hate the Tooth Fairy but …_ It just wasn't fair! _Toothiana, that stupid wench, could spend time with _her_ beloved Winter Spirit but she couldn't?!

Lust let out a little howl of frustration, making sure to be quiet enough that the spirit flying gleefully beneath her wouldn't hear her.

As they reached the border between the ocean and Toothiana's palace Lust stopped her cloud—she wouldn't want to get detected by those meddling little fairies now would she?—and watched as the man child she lusted after wildly raced on ahead of her. She scowled lightly once again at the thought of the customary greeting hug _her_ man child would get once he arrived at the palace.

She wanted to hug him too damn it! She pouted her red lips alluringly and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair lightly. Then, in a moment of intense lust—as was her name, she decided something that would change everything. She headed home and ignored the frantic requests that MiM was giving her from above as he realized just what Lust had decided.

She _wanted_ him and she'd be damned if she let anyone else have him.

Jack Frost would be hers.

* * *

**AN:** Lust isn't evil, she's a sin, sins aren't _evil_ they're just ... misguided. ;) And don't worry she won't force anything on Jack.

It won't be only lust, I mean there is a reason the fic is called _Love_ and Lust. o3o

So should I continue? I dunno, I'm not normally a fan of OCs and I'll try to make her the least obnoxious I can.

I may be a bit slow updating though. ;=; I'm a horrible procrastinator, if you want me to do something I need people to be prodding me every five seconds or I won't do diddly squat. ^^;

-Cold


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Wow, this story got a much better response than I thought it would get. :D

Regarding a few reviews, remember it is post-move in other words _after_ the movie. Also there might be minimal fluff, just because she is the sin of lust doesn't mean all she feels is lust, just like Jack can feel sadness though he is fun.

Thank you to all those who reviewed and favorited. :) Now on with the show.

* * *

**~ Love and Lust ~**

By: Cold Colors

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

Summary: Lust has taken a liking to Jack Frost.

He's a challenge, and we know how much lust loves a challenge.

Jack/OC Post-Movie

Warnings: Sex, Smut, Innuendos, Etc.

Pairing: Jack/OC-Lust

* * *

Lust sashayed her way through the woods and deeper into the snow covered forest. Today she would finally meet the boy she so desired. She smiled mischievously as her thoughts drifted to the person she was out to seduce.

The man boy was in this very forest at the moment, he was _so close_. She could feel it.

Lust made sure to be as silent as she could be as approached the small pond he lived on. She saw his lithe figure sitting on his staff at the edge of the frozen lake, his back turned to her. _Perfect_, she though.

She shook out her hair and spoke as she approached the blue clad boy. "Hello Jack." The Sin purred out seductively.

The young man spun around off his staff and crouched into a defensive position his stick held out threateningly, making Lust pout playfully. "Who are you?" He spat warily, he wasn't going to let his guard down, not after Pitch.

The curvaceous woman blinked her bright magenta eyes at the Winter Spirit flirtatiously. "I am _Lust_." She stated simply, drawing out her name attractively and pushed as much desire into the word as she could.

Jack found himself blushing inexplicably—giving his pale cheeks a light blue hue—and shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you here?" he demanded after blinking away her charms with ease and glaring suspiciously at his fellow spirit.

Oh, he was such a fascinating challenge!

Lust raked her fine fingers through her hair, twirling them around elegant dark locks before drawing them down her slender neck and between her breasts, the movement attracting the Guardian's eyes and forcing him to look at her ample bust. "Me? I'm just here for a little fun." She giggled and strolled closer to the confused spirit.

At this Jack allowed himself to relax a little, he _was_ the Guardian of Fun after all, maybe she just needed some advice. "I'm good at fun." He stated with a small smile, still wary but less hostile of the dark haired beauty.

The classy woman gave Jack a lusty look from under her long dark lashes. "Oh, so am I, maybe we could, _play_ with each other." She impishly licked her lips and winked. Though she knew Jack wasn't ignorant of sex and knew what it implied he was oblivious to certain things such as what she had alluded to at that moment.

Jack's smile grew a little more. "What will we play?" He did love games after all.

He was so innocent! So perfect. Lust simply had to have him.

She smiled prettily at him and ran her fingers over his shoulder as she ambled around him tantalizingly swaying her hips, taking note of the fact that he was a couple inches taller than her, perfect. "Well, there's one game I'm incredibly fond of, it's my favorite actually." She giggled and reveled in her first touches of _her_ Winter Spirit. "It's something I'm centered around, just like you and … _fun_." She purred the last word into his ear, making him shiver as her soft lips brushed the edge of it.

* * *

**AN:** Yup, my chapters will probably be short, I'm a procrastinator, and a perfectionist, if I'm not happy with it it doesn't go up, so something no matter how small is better than nothing. I mean I have like three versions of this chapter. So yeah. XD

Don't forget to review

Hasta Luego,

-Cold


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you all for your support! I really would not have continued this without all the favorites and whatnot. :)

I apologize for the wait, but as I said, I'll be slow updating this and the chapters will generally be short when I do. I may or may not make a longer chapter next time, but don't hold your breath.

* * *

**~ Love and Lust ~**

By: Cold Colors

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

Summary: Lust has taken a liking to Jack Frost.

He's a challenge, and we know how much lust loves a challenge.

Jack/OC Post-Movie

Warnings: Sex, Smut, Innuendos, Etc.

Pairing: Jack/OC-Lust

* * *

Lust felt the Winter Spirit stiffen in discomfort as the temperature dropped and the snow began to fall more heavily. So she glided back gracefully, it wouldn't do to frighten the man child she was so keen on having.

She giggled quietly as Jack studied her with his blue eyes narrowed in concentration, as if he were deciding whether or not she were a threat.

Finally Jack answered, "What game?" He sounded curious and a tad wary.

Her enchanting smile grew as she answered saucily. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." And, oh, he _would_ find out, she would make sure of it.

She spun around provocatively, her skirts flying out about her, her long locks of dark hair curling around her body elegantly, seemingly melting her into the shadows, and just like that she was gone, leaving a confused Jack staring at where she had just been.

..~ღ~..

She smiled breezily as her eyes landed on the golden sand figurines dancing over Jacks white shock of hair. He was so young, so innocent, so vulnerable, so handsome. Lust couldn't help but run one of her dainty fingers over his smooth chilled cheek.

He may have been consciously resistant to her charms, however while sleeping he was at his most vulnerable and to give him a push in the right direction Lust would need to give him a taste of lust. A small one of course.

Oh don't worry, she wouldn't strip him of his purity, she wanted to do that slowly and personally, she would simply … encourage him. It wouldn't be anything life changing … yet. She laughed quietly in anticipation.

And so she leaned over him and towards those innocent little dancing figures before blowing a pink tinted puff of air at the tiny people that looked, if it was possible, bewildered before they turned a bright magenta and ran at each other, meeting in a kiss and initiating what appeared to be a heated make-out session.

She smiled at the small success and bent down place a sweet kiss on the man boy's cheek.

Soon, very soon they would meet again.

* * *

AN: Not too sure why but I feel like Lust was a little out of character in this chapter.

I'd like to know what you think and if I should still continue.

-Cold


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I wish to thank each and every one of you for your continued support!

I've no excuses for being late and then just posting this short little shit, unless the fact that I'm a lazy ass counts as an excuse, which I highly doubt.

Also people, seriously, I probably _won't abandon_ this ever. So don't worry about that! Seriously, I'm simply slow. Like a turtle. Or ... something slower.

Thanks for sticking with me even after my 5 month lack of updates. :)

I'm actually all kinds of shocked that this story actually got such a fabulous response. I'm all sorts of baffled right now, it's not even funny.

* * *

**~ Love and Lust ~**

By: Cold Colors

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

Summary: Lust has taken a liking to Jack Frost.

He's a challenge, and we know how much lust loves a challenge.

Jack/OC Post-Movie

Warnings: Sex, Smut, Innuendos, Etc.

Pairing: Jack/OC-Lust

* * *

Over the next few days Lust found herself in an abominable mood—something that only caused her to become even more vexed, horrible feelings were associated with her brothers and siblings,_ not her_. The cause of her obvious displeasure was the lack of a certain playful winter spirit.

And, oh, how that upset her! Her man child was off gallivanting through the North snow with his fellow Guardians instead of allowing her to toy with him. _How rude of him!_ She huffed.

As for why he was in the North; it seemed that somehow the Guardians had gotten a tip that one of the Sins was up to something nefarious—she had giggled charmingly at that, leading Jack to her bed wasn't _nefarious_, in her mind at least—and as such North had recalled the group to his base.

However … Lust frowned delicately when she thought of who had given them that "tip", the only other being that knew of her plan was MiM ... she flipped dark strands of hair over her shoulder haughtily. So it seemed that MiM was tired of playing defense and had decided to go on offense. It would have generally been a smart choice but what MiM was not aware of was how much the lovely Lust enjoyed a challenge. And _this_ would surely be a challenge! To snatch a Guardian out from right under MiM's—nonexistent—nose! It was _brilliant!_

Oh my was she excited now! She looked coyly up at the shining moon, her thick black lashes framing her magenta eyes and making them sparkle with mischief not too dissimilar to a certain young man she wished to bed.

"Challenge accepted Man in the Moon." She stated sweetly, the words curling around her lips in a sensual dance.

Her acceptance was acknowledged by a brief flickering in the brightness that illuminated the night.

She sat elegantly on her on her plush pink cloud while twisting a strand of her dark luxurious hair around a slender red nailed finger, all the while attempting to devise a plan a plan to lure Jack away from his current unreachable location. Therein lie the problem, she pouted tastefully and touched a finger to her cheek in thought, he was at the Guardian's base and would be there for a while yet, there was no way that a tainted Sin spirit would ever be able to enter the North Pole, home to one of the purest spirits to grace the earth … however a thought gave her pause, Pitch Black had manifested inside of jolly old North's home. But how?

Her bright eyes widened as she realized how he had done it. He had sent his sand! Not himself! Impurity in such minuscule concentrations were clearly not detected by whatever protections surrounded the workshop! She laughed gaily her red lips stretched into a wide happy smile, she didn't have dust or sand but that would matter not as what she had was so much better.

With a grin wide enough to show her pearly white teeth she ran her fingers over her ample breasts and exhaled a writhing mass of bright pink cloud that quickly sped off to where she had mentally instructed it to go.

Running her wet pink tongue over her lips in success she giggled merrily to herself. She might be going a bit fast, but MiM had made his move, now it was _her_ turn.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you found this little chapter enjoyable.

There will be a lemon in the next chapter, so if that squicks you then you really shouldn't be here love. You have been warned.

Please review and I apologize in advanced for any delay in updates!

-Cold


End file.
